Do Fairytale Endings Happen?
by dark dreaming vamp
Summary: Begans where Summer Love ended. Edward and Bella are "seperated" for who knows how long and things can get pretty messed up. Bella is uncertain if this will work, Edward is willing to do anything to keep Bella. OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay this picks up when Bella and Edward have "separated" in Summer Love. Edward is living in his town and his week of school had just started. What do you peoples think of the title?!**_

_**Edward's POV**_

Alice and I got into my Volvo and sped toward our school. Bella hasn't left my mind since I left the lake but I wasn't allowed to call her. Carlisle said it was would be best if we didn't talk until we moved. He wanted me to be happy and he knew that I would be depressed if I did talk to her. But I thought she would help me get through the move.

"Edward you know that we could be moving closer to Bella." Alice said with a smile. Carlisle still hasn't told us where we were moving. I pulled into the parking lot of our school. It was a big three story school with a gym connected onto it.

One week until we move. I don't normally hate school but I really didn't want to be here. I would move away from my family if I would be able to stay with Bella. It was wrong to pick a girl over family but I really wanted Bella more.

Alice walked off to her first period and I checked the clock on my cell phone. I had ten minute before my first period started. I quickly started to text Bella. It wouldn't hurt just to tell her hi and that I love her, would it? No, I decided I could handle it.

I hit send and put the phone back in my pocket. It couldn't hurt, I kept telling myself. My cell phone vibrated a little while later.

"Hey Edward," Some cheerleaders yelled as they walked by me. I gave them a friendly wave and smile. I was a big sports player last year but I doubt that I would try out for anything.

_**(A/N: Edward in bold, Bella in italics.)**_

_I love you too Eddie. Shouldn't you be in school?_ Bella replied and I chuckled.

**Shouldn't you be in school? ** I replied and started walking inside. My school allowed cell phones until the first bell rang and then they had to be out of sight. I could text and not be noticed.

_I am =P. _I shook my head and sat in the back.

**So am I…well now I am. Talk to you when I get the chance.**

_Okay dokie._

I put my cell phone in my pocket and listened to the teacher rant about the boring subject she was teaching.

The classes went by faster than usual and soon I was outside resting against my Volvo. Alice called Jasper since he was on lunch break.

"Alice," I hissed, "Ask Jasper where Bella is." She asked him, there was a long pause then she turned to look at me.

"Lunch break," Alice whispered back.

My heart sped up as I dialed her number, it would be the first time I heard her voice in over a week.

_**Bella's POV**_

My first day couldn't have started any worse. Charlie left early and didn't tell me or Emmett to get up and neither of us set an alarm clock. We woke up late and got to school just a couple minutes before the first bell rang. Emmett went to his senior buddies as I went to my first period.

I was sitting in the back of the room when Mike Newton came to sit next to me.

"How was your summer Bella?" He asked as he set his backpack on the floor beside him.

"It was amazing. Yours?" I had to be polite and ask him, even though I didn't give a flying duck. He started talking about the lake, we went to the same one and he was mad I didn't take to him. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket and I took it out.

_Hi Bella, I love you and I miss you so much. _It was from Edward. My heart leaped. It had been almost two weeks since we talked. I was a little mad at him but when he was texting me, I don't think I could be mad. But what if he found another girl there and that's why he hasn't called.

_I love you too Eddie. Shouldn't you be in school?_

**Shouldn't you be in school?**I laughed, Mike stopped talking about the trouble he had at his parents store and stared at me.

"What are you laughing at?" Mike asked with a smile.

I shook my head and the first bell rang. I knew we weren't allowed to have cell phones but I honestly could care less now. I'm finally talking with my love!

_I am =P._ I hit send fast and shoved the phone into my pocket before the teacher called my name for roll call. I said that I was here then kept quiet. I knew most of these students since I moved here my freshman year. He replied that he would talk to me when he could and I replied with an okay.

Jasper was a senior, like Emmett, but I had a few classes with him. One of the classes was before lunch so we walked down to the lunch room together and got our lunches before going to sit outside. Jasper took the time to call Alice. I walked over to a bench to give Jasper some privacy. Rosalie and Emmett were making out under a tree by the baseball diamond. Emmett came up for breath and waved toward me.

My phone started to vibrate. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the name flashing on it. My heart soared.

"Hello?" I asked excitedly when I answered it.

Edward's voice was more excited than mine, but he was sad. He was telling me about why he wasn't able to call and how sorry he was and how much he loved me. It was all a blur because of how fast he was talking.

"Edward…" I said but he didn't stop talking, "Edward!!" this time he stopped.

"Bella please don't be mad." His voice was still sad.

I smiled and shook my head, "I'm not mad. I love you Edward." It hurt to say it. I didn't know why but I couldn't handle not being with him, and thinking he wouldn't love me or that he found a girl he loves more. We talked until the end of my lunch hour.

"Edward I got to get back to class. I love you." I said quickly, not wanted to skip class because I couldn't stop talking to him.

Alice screamed hi from the background.

"Bye Bella, I love you too. Nothing will change. I promise. I'll call you tonight; we can watch a movie together or something." Edward laughed and we hung up after saying you hang up first. He was in a better mood when I hung up so I figured me talking is helping him a little.

**I miss you already. ** Edward sent a minute after we hung up. I laughed and sent him what he said to me before he left the lake: _You have no idea._

We would work this out. I love him and he loves me; I laughed remembering we would watch a movie together. I started to think of what movie we would watch; something like Cinderella or a fairytale, something happy and perfect. Maybe this could work out; actually I know this can work out. But I missed him too much.

_**A/N: This isn't that interesting but I promise you it will get better. There might be another chapter out today, I'm home sick. –cough, cough— but I don't know.**_

_**Most of you guessed that Edward will move to Forks…well you may be completely WRONG or you may be right. I'll let you guys think what you want. =P **_

_**Please please please review! I want at least hmm…five reviews before I post another. =]**_

_**!_! Dark Dreaming Vamp !_!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I OWN TWILIGHT!! Just kidding…I wish I did but no Stephanie Meyer owns it.**_

_**Bella's POV**_

__My cell phone rang at exactly 7 p.m. I had to hurry with my homework so I would be able to talk to Edward. Who would give out homework on the first day?!

I rushed over to get the phone and answered it out of breath, "Hello?"

There was a chuckle on the other end, "I haven't even started talking and I take your breath away." Edward's musical voice said. I laughed along with him but I couldn't come up with a good come back so I just let it off.

"How was your day?" I asked Edward, trying to make small talk before the movie. I couldn't really understand the point of watching a movie together on the phone.

"Boring and lonely," Edward said with a sigh, "Oh well, this Friday we're moving so maybe I'll end up in an interesting place close to you." I smiled and he asked how my day was. I told him it was the same and we began to argue about what movie we were going to watch. Edward wanted a scary movie and I wanted something romantic or funny.

Edward let out a sigh of defeat, "Please pick something funny then. I look like an idiot arguing on the phone in the middle of the store." I chuckled and went into the cabinet full of movies and CD's. I quickly searched through the ones that were my dad's and Emmett's and picked out mine. Cinderella.

"Edward I picked one!" I said into the receiver. I heard him mumble an 'hmm' before I said, "Cinderella."

"Okay, hold on." I heard a shuffle of movies then him walking. Someone talking on the other end and Edward said something away from the receiver, sounding something like, "It's for my girlfriend."

I covered my mouth and laughed a little, picturing the guy staring at Edward buying a fairytale. "Stop laughing Bella." Edward said. I quickly composed myself and went to the TV. Edward only lived a block away from the movie rental place so he would be home in time for us to start the movie at 7:30.

When we each started the movie, it was quiet. Maybe a little whispers to each other about how we thought the character was stupid or something. The movie flew by fast and soon Edward and I were talking about pointless stuff. He kept talking about the move and how he was excited even if he didn't know where he was going. I couldn't say that I was excited or even happy for him. I was selfish and I wanted him with me.

"Bella I got to go, I'll call you tomorrow for another movie date." Edward said, "I love you."

"Bye Edward, love you too." I replied and waited to hear his phone shut. It never did.

"Bella are you going to hang up?" Edward asked.

I smiled and shook my head, "No you can first." It went back and forth with the 'no you hang up first.'

Finally after a good half hour we both decided to hang up at the same time. I was sad to not hear his voice anymore but climbed into bed after my shower. The faster I slept the faster I was able to talk to Edward again.

_**Edward's POV**_

After I hung up the phone I walked into the kitchen to grab some food before I was going to study. Senior year was the easiest but man did they give out homework. I hoped that Bella wasn't lying when she said she finished her homework, I didn't want to keep her from her school work.

"Hey Edward, did you talk to Bella?" Alice said as she walked into the kitchen holding a box of pizza. I didn't like living here with basically nothing in the house. We had to eat on paper plates and sit on foldout tables and chairs. That is if we even had food in the house, usually we went out to eat or ordered something in.

I nodded and took a pizza from the box, "And watched a movie." Alice went into the fridge to see if there was any pop. She found two can and brought me one, "Where's mom and dad?" I asked as I opened the pop. It didn't make the fuzzy noise as I opened it. Great, I thought, old pop. It tasted stale and I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"They went out to make those last minute move ideas." Alice said and went to grab a bottle of water instead. She threw one at me and sat on the counter. "Have they told you where we're moving?"

I shook my head, "No but hopefully its near Bella."

"And Jasper." Alice chimed in. I nodded and rolled my eyes. We weren't far away from them but I would like to be closer. It was hard to do long distance but I wanted to make it work as long as possible. Could it work? There I go again; doubting my love for her wasn't strong enough to survive this.

"Edward you guys will make it. You're perfect for each other." Alice said as if she was reading my mind. I nodded and smiled up at her.

"Thanks Alice, I'm gonna get some sleep. See you in the morning." I said and walked to my room. I heard Alice dialing someone's number but I didn't pay attention to her conversation. I grabbed flannel pajama pants and a pair of boxers before heading for the bathroom to take a shower.

When I walked out of the bathroom Alice was there her cell phone in one hand and the cordless phone in the other. She took a picture of me in my pajama bottoms and no shirt.

"Bella will love this." Alice said as she turned the phone so I could see me. I looked weird with my wet hair sticking up in every way. I reached for the phone but as soon as I had it in my hand it said message sent.

"Alice I will kill you!" I said and tried to stop the message. It was useless. I smiled wickedly at Alice. "Pay back's a witch Alice."

I walked away leaving her open mouthed and scared.

"Good night Alice." I said as I shut the door, she still hadn't moved or changed her expression. She was probably relieving the time after she cut part of my hair off and how I got her back.

After I got my hair fixed after she messed it up we were supposed to go to this Charity thing for Carlisle's Hospital. Well Esme was supposed to do Alice's makeup but she asked me to do it while she went to get everything set up for the after party at our house. Before Esme stepped out of room Alice put in headphone so she couldn't hear anything and she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. I thought this was the perfect pay back. I made her look like a clown. And Mom and Dad had already left so they didn't see what I did until we were at the party. I got ground for a month but, man, was it worth it.

I laughed remembering it then my phone started vibrating and beeping. I opened it to see I had one new text message:

_Nice pic Eddie :P. _Bella wrote.

**Yeah…Alice sent that for a prank. Sorry.**

_Well it's still a nice pic. Brings back memories of this summer. _

We continued to text until well past one in the morning before we both decided we should go to bed. I couldn't wait until Friday; I wanted to know where we were moving. I'm 18; it's legal to get my own apartment. If I wasn't moving near her I'll find a way to move. But it would hurt my family…but I love Bella.

_**A/N: Okay, sorry it took awhile to get another chapter out. Thanks for the reviews reminded me to get another chapter out =]. It actually motivated me. I'm going to the midnight premiere of Twilight!!! How sweet is that?! Anyways…thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!!!**_

_**!_! Dark Dreaming Vamp !_!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bella's POV**_

Emmett was sprawled out on the couch by the time I woke up next morning, he was snoring loader than ever. I started to shake his shoulder; he was my ride to school. Suddenly his hand—more like paw— came out and wrapped around my neck as he fell off the couch, pulling me down with him.

"Ugh, Emmett!" I yelled. Charlie came running in after I yelled. One look at us and he was holding onto his side laughing. I think it reminded him of when we were kids. Emmett jerked awake and looked at me.

"Why are you sleeping with me?" Emmett asked with a creepy smile on his face as he wiggled his eyebrows jokingly, "And why are we on the ground?" I pushed on his arm and he dropped it off my shoulder but brought me into a hug. The door bell rang and Charlie went to answer it. Jasper and Rosalie were welcomed in and stopped as they saw us on the floor.

"Fall down again Bella?" Rosalie asked with a laugh as she extended her hand for me to take. Emmett beat me to it and yanked her down. She fell between me and Emmett. Jasper smiled and extended his hand to me. This time Emmett didn't take it.

I was halfway up when Emmett grabbed my other hand. He yanked and brought me back down and Jasper fell down too. Charlie was watching in the hallway and he started laughing again.

"To be young again." He mumbled and walking out of the house.

I started to laugh and soon the rest joined in, "We should skip today." I said through my laughs.

"We should," Emmett said and gave me a high five.

After Jasper and Rosalie agreed, we put a movie in and sat on the couch. Rosalie and Emmett started making out while Jasper and I started making jokes about them.

"We can hear you, you know?" Emmett said when he came up for air.

"Get a room." I mumbled with a smile. Emmett shrugged and picked up Rosalie and walked out, "I didn't mean it but okay." I sprawled out on the couch and let my feet dangle off the end, trying not to put them on Jasper.

We started talking; not really paying attention to the movie that was going on. He was actually really funny and I laughed a lot.

"Hey Bella?" Jasper asked when there was a moment of silence, "You know how homecoming is coming up?" I nodded, "Well I don't want to go any of the girls that asked and I don't know if Alice is going to be here. And I don't know if you want to go with any of the guys that are bound to ask you but do you think that if Alice and Edward aren't near us you would maybe want to go with me? As friends of course."

I smiled, "Sure Jasper." This could be fun. Jasper was the only guy that I would consider going to the dance with besides Edward. We watched the end of the movie again before we went outside. School was already out so it wouldn't matter if we were out or not. It's not like Charlie was going to arrest us or anything.

Jasper and I walked to the store and picked up some pop and candy. Emmett and Rosalie caught up with us when we were coming out of the store.

"Were you guys not going to tell us that you were going to the store?" Emmett asked.

"I thought you would be busy," I said, rolling my eyes. "We got you guys something though." I reached into the bag and pulled out the stuff we got them.

"Thanks." Emmett said and took them from me. I smiled and nodded. We walked around aimlessly for a while, talking about nothing and making jokes about everything. Rosalie had 'volunteered' to help me get ready for the dance.

I couldn't really refuse, at least not yet, the dance wasn't for another week. It could be a fun night. I felt bad though, I hadn't thought a lot about Edward today and I knew I should get back to the house so I could get ready for our date.

We walked Jasper and Rosalie home before walking back to our house. But when we got there I was surprised to see that Edward didn't text or call me today. It broke my heart to know that he didn't think about me either.

_**Jasper's POV**_

I was glad I didn't have to go to the dance with some bimbo that I secretly hated but I couldn't say no to. It was only the first couple days of school and I already gotten asked to the dance by five girls. I just said I would get back to them, knowing I never would.

Alice of course would've been a better date than anyone. She hadn't talked to me at all today and it made me sad. Maybe she was busy or something but usually she would take the time to say hello and stuff. We've been dating for almost three years. Rosalie and I used to live in the same town as them until we moved a year ago. Forks wasn't so bad, small and rainy but nothing that I couldn't live with.

The lake was the one time we could see each other for longer periods of time. We rearranged meetings during the school year but it was rarely longer than a week together.

But our love for each other never died.

My cell vibrated on my dresser and I got up to get it; text message.

_Hey Jazz I'm srry for not talkin a lot today. Call me? _It was from Alice. I hit her speed dial and listened to the rings.

"Hey Jazzy." Alice answered happily.

"Hey." I said, trying to sound just as enthusiastic as her but not coming close. I was happy to talk to her but I was tired. She told me about her day and she asked about mine. I told her how I was going to the dance with Bella and she didn't seem to care. I loved having a girlfriend that doesn't get jealous. She trusted me completely and I trusted her.

"That's great Jazz but if I'm there I'm taking her place right?" Alice asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course." I responded simply. She laughed and talked about how Edward went antisocial.

"He hasn't talked or left the house all day." Alice explained. "I think something's up with him. He wasn't happy when I was calling Bella. Did they have a fight or something?"

I thought about how Bella was acting, "She didn't mention anything. Bella seemed normal."

Alice had to go shortly after that and we said our goodbyes. Maybe I should go see Bella to see if something was up with her and Edward. I grabbed a sweater and snuck out my window.

_**A/N: I wonder what's wrong with Edward…don't you???**_

_**Was it Good or no? Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming!! And what did you guys think of the Twilight Movie?!! Well anyways…REVIEW PLEASE!!!**_

_**!_! Dark Dreaming Vamp !_!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jasper's POV**_

It was colder outside than I thought and I should've taken Rosalie's car but considering they only lived a couple blocks away, I didn't think that it mattered. But yeah, it did. I was shivering by the time I got to her house. I was going to ring the doorbell but realized it was after nine so I probably shouldn't. Climbing the tree by her window was the only way to get to her so I went up. Her desk light was on and she was working on the homework we missed. Wow, she really cared about school.

Bella must've seen me in the window because she jumped out of her chair, frightened. I waved friendly, trying to show her that it was me. She unlocked the window and moved aside to let me in.

"Bella?" I barely got out before she started crying. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her to my side in a comforting gesture. She just sobbed and I moved her so we were sitting down on the bed.

I don't know how long it was until her sobs died down a bit. She looked up at me with her puffy eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked. She didn't say anything at first then she went to her desk and grabbed her cell phone. After flipping through what I assumed was texts she held it up to my face. I read it and my jaw dropped in shock. Bella started crying again and all I could do was stare at the text. How could Edward do this? He said he loved her. I pulled out my phone and texted him quickly before snapping it shut.

Bella fell asleep shortly after I text Edward. I didn't bother checking my inbox for his texts. I tried to put Bella into a laying position so she could sleep but she clung onto my jacket. I decided to take of my jacket and let her hug it. I sighed a little before I went to Emmett's room. I knocked and waited until he answered. He was in his boxers and nothing else. I laughed alittle because his boxers had little kiss marks all over them.

"What do you want Jasper?" Emmett said, clearly annoyed.

"Edward broke up with Bella." I whispered. I was immediately pushed out of the way as Emmett flew past me and into Bella's room. When I walked into the room Emmett was holding onto Bella and rocking her. He took his hand off her for one second to whip my jacket at me. I took the hint and walked out.

_**Edward's POV**_

I was such an idiot. I regretted doing it the second I sent the text. I mean _text break up_, that is the stupidest thing I could've done and I could bring myself to try to call her. Bella probably wouldn't answer the phone even if I did call her. She must hate me and I don't blame her. I hate myself.

And this was all over a stupid thought. But Bella deserved to be out with other guys. She spent a night in just to watch a movie with me on the phone when she could've been out and with some friends.

"Edward?" Alice knocked on my door. I shifted so my back was to the door. "What did you do to Bella? I just got off the phone with Jasper and he said that you broke up with her."

I cleared my throat to try to get rid of the pain of holding in my cries, "Alice I don't want to talk about it."

Alice just scoffed, "Regretting it?" I nodded, "Good. You just broke up with THE best girl in the world."

"I know." I said, continuing to hold in the tears.

"You screwed it up Edward. I doubt she'll forgive you." With that my door shut, spilling one tear. I couldn't believe I broke up with her. Alice was right; Bella is the best girl in the world and I loved her with all of my heart but if I wasn't going to be with her then what was the point of the relationship. I fell asleep and had a dreamless night.

I was woken up by the shaking of my shoulder. When I opened one I eye, sunlight almost blinded me.

"Edward, come on son, we're leaving now." Carlisle said. Usually Carlisle was someone that could cheer me up but right now I just wanted him to leave me alone. I hated everyone for the mistake I made.

I packed up the blankets that I slept on and put them into the moving van. Alice wasn't even looking at me and she refused to ride in the backseat with me. Esme and Alice traded places, I grabbed my iPod and turned it on full blast. Esme stared at me with confusion and Carlisle just shook his head. I didn't know if Alice had told them what had happened or not but at this moment nothing matter. Sleep over came me again.

This time I was woken up by the car coming to a screeching halt. We were outside the airport, Alice got out of the car first, clearly not wanting to be in the same car as me.

We unloaded the carryon bags we had. Carlisle gave me my ticket as we reached the gate. I looked down at the ticket. I was wrong. We were moving to Forks.

"I thought it would help if you were closer to Bella." Carlisle said as he pated my back and he boarded the plane, leaving me to feel like the worse person in the world.

_**A/N: Hey peeps, sorry it took so long for me to post another chapter and that you got this short chapter. I was caught up in a bunch of other stuff. But I promise that I will try to make it up to you and get another chapter out later this week. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming. =]**_

_**!_! Dark Dreaming Vamp !_!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Okey…so I havent updated in like a year…I know…I've been busy. Got a job AND school. GAH! Too much. Haha anyways. Im staying up all night just for you guys and im going to publish a story fro each one of my stories..maybe. =]


End file.
